


Angela My Love

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela: Asgard's Assassin, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Poems, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Rescue, Romantic Angst, Waiting, lovers forced apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A love poem from Sera's POV </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angela My Love

Angela my love, my goddess fair  
In the clutches of Death I sing to thee  
Darling fear not and do not despair  
For your love is stronger than these chains that bind me

Angela my love, my shinning knight  
Your footsteps tread heavy as you weep  
The journey is long and dark is the night  
But in the end, together we will be 

Angela my love, Hel and more I would endure  
I am trapped but they cannot hurt me  
The memory of your sweet embrace is my only cure  
And your kiss is all I need 

Angela my love, do you hear my song?  
May it guide you through the darkness you cannot see  
And as you venture into Hel and beyond  
I will be there, waiting for thee


End file.
